Lovely
by Darnez
Summary: Non-Consensual sex. F/F Kirie and Kosome. Kosome decides it's finally time to make Kirie hers, whether she likes it or not. It will be...lovely.


**Non-Consensual sex. F/F Kirie and Kosome. Kosome decides it's finally time to make Kirie hers, whether she likes it or not. It will be...lovely. **

"Finally", kirie said silently to herself. The repair man just left her home fixing their tub, and now she was able to take a nice hot shower in the comfront of her own room. For the first time she felt safe and secure, like she could let her guard down and just relax for once. Right now, she was not going to worry about that pervert Fukuyama popping up out of no where ruining her shower.

She begin to strip herself bare, when she was void of all her clothes she sat on the edge of the tub as she ran the shower. "Should I take a bath, or a shower today?" She asked herself. She decided on a bath. It has been a while since she was able to just sit and enjoy herself. She put in a plug and let the tub fill quickly, she added some bubbles and vanilla fragrance. When the tub was full, she placed on toe in to test the water, she Hissed when she felt how hot it was, but she knew once she was in and got used to it, it would feel so nice. After her bath was over she grabbed some lotion off her bathroom sink and rubbed it all over her body. When she was done she wrapped herself in towel and walked towards her bed, it wasn't until she was in front of it that she heard a click come from behind her. She gasped and turned around, her eyes widened and she gripped her towel tighter.

"Kosome!? what are you doing in my room? Get out, Now!" She said bravely, but really she was frightened. It seems that every time the slightly older woman approached her, she would basically molest her. She was worse than Fukuyama.

"Miss Kirie". She spoke in that oh so sweet voice that was almost sickening. "Tonight I will make you mine, and you will belong to me". She begin to move closer to Kirie who in return backed up and she felt her legs hit the bottom of the bed. She felt cornered. She would have to act now.

"Oh yeah? well you could belong in hell". Wait what that didn't make sense. Oh well, she tried to attach Kosome, but like always she easily dodge her, and before she could even register what was happening Kosome pulled away her towel, and threw her on the bed.

Kirie quickly moved to cover up her breast and her sex with her arm and her hand. She felt her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Kosome always got the best of her.

"You've been a bad girl Miss Kirie. I saw the way you was looking at Yukinari, you know you belong to me. Do you know what happens to bad girls? she asked as she crawled on top of Kirie grabbing her hand pinning them above her head.

"Let me go! your crazy. Let me go now Kosome!" Kirie tried to throw Kosome off of her, but the other woman overpowered her like she always do.

"Stop fighting me, haven't you learned by now, that I am stronger than you. Stop resisting what we both know you want. I know what I want and I am going to get it. After you are punished for being a bad girl, you will realize that I will be your first and always your only". Now directly on top of a squirming Kirie, Kosome bent down to claim a kiss from Kirie. Her lips mashed up roughly against Kirie's and she ran her tongue across her lips to demand entrance. To her surprise she was granted and as she deepened the kiss her tongue begin to explore. Moments later she hissed as she felt a set of sharp teeth bite her. "Oh, you naughty girl". She flipped over so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off. Kirie tried to get up crawl away by she grabbed her by the leg bring her over to her, when she was in reach she lifted her and positioned her so that she was laying face down over her lap. She lifted a knee so that she had better access to Kirie's ass. "Lovely".

"Let go of me you psychotic bitch, when I get up I am going to kick your ass".

Kosome shook her head at her little girl, they had a long way to go. She reached in her pockets and grabbed Kirie's panties that she had on before her bath and stuffed them in her mouth. Kirie screamed at Kosome, but it all came out as muffled sounds. "Better".

"Kosome rubbed Kirie's ass in circles, before she used one arm to pin the girl down, while the other one raised up and came down hard, already marking the younger girls ass, making her kick her legs and try to escape. Kerie screamed or tried to but it was muffled, and Kosome couldn't make out what she was saying. She repeated her assault to the other cheek. Another scream. Kosome smiled. They were making progress, this went on for about 10 mins. 10 mins of rapid spanking and soon Kirie layed slumped over Kosome lap. Now she was only letting out little moans from pain and pleasure. Grabbing a hand full of brown hair Kosome twisted Kirie's head until she was now looking at her. She noticed the tears streaming down her face and the redness of her cheeks. "Good girl". Kosome leaned over and licked a couple of tears off her face before she pushed her back down, so she could finish. A couple more smacks on her ass, and she started rubbing in light small circles, causing her girl to flinch. She marked so beautifully. Her ass was now covered with small bruises and reddened skin. She smiled when she put her hands between Kirie's legs to feel how wet she was and come back with a soaked fingers. She heard Kirie crying beneath her. "Don't cry Miss Kirie, you was suck a good girl during your spanking I have a reward for you".

Kirie continued her cries as she shook her head No. Kosome released her arm around her waist and as soon as she was free she started sprinting for her room door. spitting her panties out from her mouth, but Kosome caught her and slammed her on the bed. "Mmmm, I do like to rough" she said as She grabbed Kirie's hands and pinned them above her head again, this time she secured them to the bed post.

Kirie pulled them, trying to free herself, she noticed she was handcuffed, she glanced at Kosome with a questioning look.

"Like them?"

"No, Kosome let me go before I kick-"

"Miss Kirie, should I punish you again?"

She shook her head frantically, Her ass hurt so bad. Even though she enjoyed her spanking, a little, she didn't think she could handle another one. "No, I'm sorry, I just want you to let me go please".

"But you would run, and I don't want to chase you. I want to make love to you". Kosome kissed Kirie again, this time when she deepened the kiss she was not bitten, she smirked. Her little girl was learning. She reached down and rubbed her fingers on the slick folds causing Kirie to gasp. Kosome lowered her mouth to Kirie's neck, and then in between her breast.

"Mmmm, they are as sweet as I remember. She popped a nipple into her mouth, biting on it hard, causing Kirie to yelp from pain, at the same time to inserted two fingers into kirie's tight pussy. "Do you feel me inside you Miss Kirie?"

"Kosome, your hurting me, I've never done this before".

"I know, but don't worry, It will be...lovely". With that she started pumping her fingers into kirie, sucking on her other breast, she licked and sucked causing Kirie to relax around her. Soon she noticed Kirie breathing faster, and knew it wouldn't be long. She lowered herself even further until she was resting in between the girls legs, she stuck out her tongue and begin licking on Kirie's clitoris, she smiled when she notice the girl thrust her hips upward trying to get her to go further in, and faster. She looked up and noticed the girl looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and begin to suck, and fuck Kirie with her fingers, causing Kirie to moan from pleasure. She went faster and faster until finally, she felt her muscles tighten around her fingers. Kosome started licking her pussy, cleaning up all the cum that came from Kirie, as she rode her orgasm out. When she was finished she uncuffed Kirie, and brought her fingers to her mouth, she licked the cum of her fingers. "You taste as sweet as I knew you would. Here taste". She put her fingers in Kirie's mouth as she sucked, she spoke.

"That was so much fun Miss Kirie, you did so good. Your mines now. Always will be. There is so much I can teach you. I have to go now, but I'll be back. And remember I will always be watching".

She stood from the bed and looked over her little girl spread over her bed one last time, "lovely".

**Guys, let me know if you would like a part two. This is my first time ever writing a sexual themed fanfiction or story. So, please bare with me, I will get better : -)**


End file.
